Goku with wings
by Natsuki D
Summary: Goku has been feeling a strong pain in his back, almost like something is ripping through his back. "Goku, why didn't you tell me you were injured?" asked Hakkai with a sickly sweat smile. "Cause' I don't remember injuring myself." "Then why are your shoulder blades covered in blood?" I don't own Saiyuki
1. Chapter 1

hey there, please enjoy this story ^_^

and don't forget to review.

I don't own Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura does.

Chapter 1

"Haraheta" cried a certain golden eyed boy.

The Sanzo party had been traveling for 1 day and would soon come up on the next village, and Goku had for the first time complained about being hungry.

"Wow! I can't believe you survived this long without saying that" replied a sarcastic Gojyo as he took a long drag from his cigarette as he looked over to the small boy sitting beside him.

Goku growled but said nothing, wincing as they hit a bump.

Gojyo noticed this but decided that it was nothing, until he saw the monkey wince again as they hit several bumps.

"Hey… you ok there monkey?" Gojyo asked worry evident in his voice.

Hakkai who had been listening turned around to look at Goku and just in time to see him wince again as they hit some more bumps.

"Is your back hurting you Goku?" Hakkai asked in a worriedly voice as he looked at their youngest member, slowing Hakuryuu to a halt as he decided to check on why Goku kept on wincing.

"I'm fine… I think…" Goku said as he felt a sudden jolt of pain as he jumped out of Hakuryuu so that the jeep could transform back into a little white dragon.

By this point, Sanzo had noticed his charges constant twitching and flinching and also was worried – though he refused to show it.

"Take off your shirt Goku" ordered Hakkai as he motioned for Goku to sit in front of him so he could check his back.

Goku nodded and removed his shirt, only to reveal to large blood splats on his shoulder blades. This took his three companions off guard as they saw the large gashes that marred their young companion.

"Goku!" Hakkai said in a worried voice as he began cleaning the wound. "Why didn't you tell me that you were injured?" he said in a sickly sweet voice sending shivers through Goku's spine.

Goku looked at the three with a confused look on his face.

"Because as far as I remember… I didn't get injured" he said as he felt another jolt of pain as Hakkai began to put some healing ointment onto his back where the injuries must have been.

Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo all looked at each other than to Goku who continued to bite his lips to keep from making noises of pain.

'We need to get him to the next town, and quickly' thought Hakkai as he told Hakuryuu to transform and for everyone to get back into the jeep. Then he sped away towards the next town. He was worried about Goku and how he hadn't complained about any injuries and apparently, didn't realize that he was injured. It was quite worrisome.

As soon as they got there, they booked the only room available and told Goku to again, remove his clothes so that Hakkai could check on them.

It had gotten worse. The gashes had gotten bigger and now you could see Goku's shoulder blade bones poking out of his skin.

'What is happening?' thought Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai as they saw the bones begin to shift once again.

They had no clue that things would get weirder in the coming days.

Thank you for reading ^_^

I hope you like and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there sorry for taking so long to update. writers block is a horrible thing.

hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>hh<p>

Goku's POV

Hakkai had forced me to stay in the inn and aloud me minimal movements.

'It was just a small injury. Wasn't it?' he thought as he sat on his bed and stared out the window and looked at the small food stalls that crowded the sides of the buildings. He still had no clue just how bad his injury was.

As he stared outside he saw Hakkai and Gojyo coming back from the market and waved from the window, wincing as he pulled on his shoulder blades.

He wished Hakkai hadn't been so persistent and forced him to stay in the inn so that he could wander the market and ask for meat buns and other tasty treats for him to eat.

'Speaking of which' he thought as he held his stomach after hearing a low rumble erupt from the "black hole" his stomach was 'I'm hungry.'

He turned back around to look at the door when he felt a sudden jolt of pain fan out from his shoulder blades and spread through his back.

"Itai" he yelled as the pain started to become more extravagant. He curled up on himself and held him arms around him in a hug.

"Itai Itai Itai!" he yelled as the pain continued to worsen.

"Goku!" came a strong worried voice as his vision began to fog. The last thing he saw was a bright light.

'Is that the sun?' he thought as he drifted out of conscience.

Sanzo's POV

I had just gone down stairs to get some food for Goku when Hakkai and Gojyo entered the small in that we were staying in.

"Ch' what took you so long" I said, my voice hiding all the emotions I was feeling right now.

"Sorry your highness" said Gojyo in a mocking voice till I glared daggers at him and loaded my gun.

"How is Goku doing?" Hakkai asked, his voice even and calm as he ignored what had just happened and proceeded to the stairs.

"Ch" I said as I lowered my gun and continued after him, Gojyo slinking behind us as we trudged up the stairs towards the room we all shared. "He keeps asking if he can go outside" I said annoyance evident in my voice.

Hakkai laughed and continued up the stairs and down the hall towards the room. "As long as he still isn't feeling much pain then I'm not worried" he said as we stopped in front of the rooms door.

I was just about to argue when we heard a heart-wrenching scream well up from inside the room.

"GOKU" we all yelled as we through the door back and saw Goku curled up into a ball and clawing at his back.

"Goku" I yelled as I ran over to him and tried to remove his hands from his back that seemed to be tearing. He looked at me, pain and confusion written all over his face.

"Goku!" I yelled again as his eyes slowly began to close.

Before Hakkai could even make a move to try and help lessen the pain, a splatter of red blood through itself across the room. Some of the blood landed on my face and I stared in shock as eagle like wings spread from Goku's back.

With a satisfied sigh, Goku fell into a deep sleep.

"What is going on?" Gojyo said as his legs gave on him and he fell to the floor; no longer able to stand and only able to stare at the wings that sprouted from Goku's back.

* * *

><p>Ok so this is a little short. though it could be long as well.<p>

please give me more reviews and criticism is accepted.

also if you have any thoughts about it please send me a reivew


	3. Chapter 3

hey there readers ^^ sorry for taking so long, i had the story written i just had to type it and i was being lazy *scratches back of head* sorry bout' that ^^

anyways here's chapter 3 ^^

ENJOY

i dont own Saiyuki ok ^^

* * *

><p>3rd POV<p>

The room was quiet as the three adults stared in confusion and shock at their younger companion; the blood that had been released when the wings had ripped the skin from Goku's back.

The fact that wings had sprouted from Goku's back was just abnormal; but what was weirder was that while Goku slept, the wings surrounded him like a shield. When Hakkai had tried physically examining him, the wings went around him protectively and as Hakkai tried to touch him, he was injured.

"as far as I can see… and feel" Hakkai started saying the last part in a hushed voice "the wings act like and anti-demon shield, but I'm not entirely sure what effect it will have on humans" he finished looking up to focus his eyes on Sanzo. Said monk looked Hakkai in the eye with his normal droopy eyes and then shifted his gaze towards his young charge who slept peacefully on the bed; back still covered in blood. He sighed before walking over to the burnet and slowly reaching his hand out towards the golden and brown wings.

He was hesitant to touch the young boy because he remembered how bad the injury on Hakkai had been; an angry red, ripped skin and burned while heavily bleeding.

"Ch" was the only thing that left his mouth as he reached out, and touched Goku's cheek.

Nothing happened.

Sanzo keeps still for a moment; deciding whether he was safe, or if his body was just trying to work again after being injured.

After a few minutes, he begins to stroke Goku's hair, a small sigh leaving the younger as he snuggled into the touch.

After Sanzo was satisfied, he moved his hand to the large, golden brown wings. He touches one lightly; watches as the wing recoils for a bit, before slowly moving back into place so he could touch it again.

"So it won't harm human's hu?" Gojyo said as he watched in fascination at Sanzo gliding his hands over the extra appendages.

Before any of the three men knew what had happened; they heard a chirp and Hakuryuu had flung his tiny body towards Goku, and to their chargin, began nibbling on Goku's wings playfully.

"KYU!" he happily chirped as Hakkai just stared at him in shock.

"Hakuryuu!" he shouted as he got up to get the small dragon, only to be interrupted by a now laughing Goku who was rolling all over the bed to try and dislodge the small dragon. Seems the wings are ticklish they thought as they sweat dropped at the scene.

"Hakuryuu! STOP… STOP ITS TO MUCH!" yelled a still laughing Goku as he rolled even faster to try and get the small dragon off of him.

Just as the on-watcher began to think that Goku would admit defeat, he grabbed the dragons wing ad began very lightly stroking it. Hakuryuu let go of Goku's wing and began yipping and squirming to get free. Soon after he fell to the bed and kyu'd if giving the sign of defeat.

"I WIN!" Goku said as he fell to the bed as well, his wings spreading out below him, exhaustion written clearly on his face.

Goku didn't even look to the three Men before he began to speak. "Its been so long since my back didn't hurt" he sighed happily.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Hakkai as he looked at the young burnet.

"I don't really know" he replied still looking at the ceiling "just… feels like something had been missing for a long time" he finished slowly sitting up and folding his wings behind him. "It feels nice to not feel like some things missing."

The three adults listened closely to their youngest member as he spoke; all listening intently to what they were hearing from him.

"Do you ever remember having these before Goku" Hakkai questioned as he seemed to be the only one who could talk.

Goku shrugged "I don't really remember peruse, but I know that since I woke up in that cage, I felt like something was missing."

Gojyo stared at the wings in fascination, he had never before seen something like them on any being he knew; and by the way the others looked at them, neither had they.

"And you never thought to mention this to us?" asked Sanzo, his voice showing annoyance as he folded his arms over his chest. Goku just shrugged his shoulders before standing up and walking to the window.

"You shouldn't be up Goku!" Hakkai said worriedly, but before he could get close the teenager, Goku had opened the window and was standing on the ledge, Hakuryuu beside him chirping happily.

"I'm hungry" was all that he said before he jumped out the window. Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo ran to the window only to be greeted by Goku flying in the air happily with Hakuryuu. "Hurry up and get outside so I can have some meat buns" he chirped happily as he flew towards the market place, Hakuryuu right on his tail.

* * *

><p>ok so that was this chapter *sighs sigh of relief* hope you like ^^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello their my readers. thank you for sticking with me for so long. I'm not good with my updates and I'm so sorry about it.

Well... hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Goku's POV<p>

The wind felt so nice on my face and a smile had graced my face for some time now. I knew that I should have reacted like the others but it felt so natural to me; therefore I didn't really bother with reacting like they did. I continued to fly till I heard an all too familiar chirp come from behind me. I looked back to see Hakuryuu flying alongside me with a glitter in his eyes that I can only describe as contentment.

"Hey buddy" I said happily and in response he gave me a happy "Kyu!" as he did circles in the air flying up and down at random.

"Oi monkey! Slow down" shouted a very normal, very loud, very annoyed voice; I looked down to see Gojyo, Hakkai and Sanzo running on the ground after me.

"Try to keep up with me you water sprite" I yelled above the wind giggling at the face they made before zooming off to the market.

Sanzo's POV

I watched as the baka saru fly's high in the sky, laughing as we ran after him and the icy silver blue dragon; they looked so happy in flight above us, I had never seen the monkey so happy. He had always had a look, even if just a small sliver, that said that something was missing; therefore I would always try to keep his mind off it.

Looking up again, I saw that Goku had closed his eyes and his wings had stopped beating at the wind; making him glide through the air like he didn't have a care in the world.

"He looks so peaceful, for a monkey" Gojyo commented as he continued to run with us after the two flying creatures.

"Ch, and as soon as he hits ground he'll go back to being a monkey" I said turning my head to look in front of me again.

"What you say?" Goku said as my face fully turned to look forward as I saw Goku floating upside down in front of him. I barely had time to dodge a head full of brown hair before we crashed into each other, but Gojyo wasn't as fortunate for being right behind me; and because of the fact that he was right behind me and I had dodged it without warning him so…. let's just say that he had the unfortunate luck of meeting Goku face to face… literally.

* * *

><p>Ok so this is the end of this chapter and yes I know its short. but hey the ending is good.<p>

I''ll try and update asap but i still have my other stories (though I'll be putting some of them on Hiatus for a while because of baka readers block *pouts in corner*

hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
